Undeniable Love
by Blaise Dorriena
Summary: Hey, check it out! MORE YAOI! A really sweet, fluffy, peachy fic I wrote as a gift. RR


Disclaimer: I don't own them! Stop asking me! Ahh! The voices! They're everywhere! Make the accusations stop!  
  
A/N: I loooove this story! I don't know how I wrote it! Was it me? Was I on something that makes me write well? If so, I want some more!  
This is YAOI! Which means Boyz lovin' each other! Nuthing graphic _yet_, so don't bother. If you want lemon, I recommend you go elsewhere. Away with you, you fuzzy purple people you!  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
Undeniable Love  
  
  
A holiday Jyoushirou Ficcy.  
  
[] Izzy's thoughts  
{} Jyou's thoughts. (Just thought I would clear that up)  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
  
Izzy's POV  
  
  
[Oh God, how can I sit here, when I know he's at home alone, with nobody to share Christmas Eve with. And here I am, surrounded by love and family. And I call myself his best friend.]  
  
  
It was Christmas Eve, and I was sitting in the living room, surrounded by family and friends of family, and friends of the friends of the family. But, through all the festive talk, the laughter, the glittering lights, the gifts, all I could think of was one person, who was spending this holiday alone;  
  
Jyou  
  
Jyou was alone at home right now, probably with his nose buried in a book. Now, Jyou's my best friend, and I love the guy, but in all honesty, sometimes he has to get his head out of the books, and into reality.  
  
Ahh! I can't talk! I spend so much time on my computer, I wouldn't notice if somebody told me right to my face that they loved me!  
  
Oh, God, I hope that's never happened! I'd be so embarrassed!  
  
I knew that I had to go to Jyou. After all, what's Christmas, without friends, and. . . love?  
  
"Kaasan, do you think you could give me a ride to Jyou's place?" I asked quietly, when I was able to catch my mother alone in the kitchen. She wiped her hands on a towel and studied me carefully. I bowed my head slightly, silently pleading with her. Finally she sighed.  
  
"Whatever for, Koushirou? It's Christmas Eve. Don't you think Jyou's spending time with his family, like you should be doing?" She added the last line with a significant glance. I sighed and looked at my feet. This was NOT going the way I had hoped it would.  
  
"Please, Kaasan? Jyou's all alone for Christmas. His parents are on vacation, and his brother and his wife are visiting her parents. He has no other family to spend time with!" I said, my voice rising slightly on the last word. Mother sighed again, and was about to speak, when my father walked up behind her.  
  
"I'll take you son," He said, resting a hand on her shoulder. She opened her mouth to protest, then closed it and smiled.  
  
"You're a good friend, Koushirou. Go, have fun. Call us tomorrow," she said. I shot my head up, happily. I grinned that oh so rare grin, and pulled myself onto my tip-toes to kiss her cheek.  
  
"Arigatou, Mama!" I said, before dashing off to my room, only stopping briefly to grab Jyou's gift from under the tree.  
  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
  
Jyou's POV  
  
  
{Snow. There's nothing out there but white. Nothing out there for me, unless I want frostbite. Oh, where is he when I really need him? Probably at home. . . with family. . . and good food, and music. . . Oh, God, I'm bored.}  
  
  
It was Christmas Eve, and I was alone. My parents were gone; Shin and Jessica were gone; I was alone.  
  
Now, you may think, 'Alright! Empty house! Right on!'   
  
Normally, I would probably agree with you, but, come on! Christmas is not a time to be alone! It's a time to spend with family, friends, and. . . loved ones. . .  
  
But, it's not as if I had any loved ones. I do have someone I love, but I doubt if he. . . that person feels the same way. After all, he could have any girl he wanted. He's very attractive, in his own way. I guess you could call him puppy cute.  
  
Ah! Stop thinking of Izzy! Stop it! Just concentrate on your work. Yeah, that'll work. Concentrate. Ok. Reproduction. . . AHHH!!!  
  
Stop!  
  
I slammed my book shut with an annoyed grunt. "This is totally pointless! I can't concentrate now!" I said, out loud. I think I just needed to hear a voice, even if it was my own. I was just getting ready to open the book again (AWAY from the reproduction chapter!) When the telephone rang. I fairly dove for it, hoping beyond hope. . . "Moshi Moshi. Kido residence!" I barked into the receiver, a little breathless. Please Please Please!  
  
"Moshi Moshi, Jyou! Merry Christmas!" It was Izzy! Score! I beamed with happiness, feeling warmth climb over my face.  
  
"Koushirou! Merry Christmas! What's up?" I awaited his answer, my hand twitching slightly.  
  
"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted some company? I mean, I know you're alone, and it's Christmas, and. . ." he trailed off. I gaped at the phone for a moment, before realizing that I had better say something.  
  
"Iz, you're a life saver! How soon can you be here?"  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
  
Fly on the wall  
  
  
Jyou paced in front of the door, occasionally checking his watch. "Where is he? C'mon, Koushirou! I need you!" He muttered to himself. His heart gave a leap when he heard the steady thud-thud-thud sound of someone jogging down the hall. "It HAS to be Izzy!" Jyou grinned and threw open the door. He was instantly faced with the inner feeling he had to fight back. Standing there, slightly breathless, was Koushirou, a happy smile on his face. It took every ounce of will power he had in him, not to throw himself at the smaller boy and smother him in kisses.  
  
"Jyou! Merry Christmas! Have you been. . .er. . . good?" Izzy stepped into the apartment, cheeks turning faintly red when he spied the anatomy chart that Jyou had out. He turned to his tall friend, and raised one eyebrow. "Reproduction? I thought you were past that, Jyou-san," he giggled softly at the look of pure embarrassment that crept across Jyou's face as he scrambled to gather up his books. A photograph slipped out from between the pages of his notebook, and Izzy stooped over to retrieve it. "Jyou, you dropped-" Izzy's eyes bulged out slightly when he glanced at the photo, and his ears promptly turned an interesting shade of red. He slowly looked up to meet Jyou's midnight blue eyes. "Um, Jyou? Why do you have a picture of me sleeping?" he said, feeling the blush climb over his cheeks faster than Ivy climbs a stone wall.  
  
Jyou wanted to die. He wanted to climb into a dark hole and die. He lowered his eyes to the ground. "K-Koushirou, I can explain-" he started, but was cut off when a pair of chubby, yet surprisingly strong arms wrapped around him. He craned his neck until he could see the smaller, red haired boy that he had been dreaming of hugging for so long. "Koushirou?" he asked, softly. Izzy turned his head up, a happy, dreamy sort of smile spread across his face.  
  
"Oh, Jyou. . . I've wanted to do that, for so long," Izzy pressed his flushed face into Jyou's shoulder. "So long," he murmured.  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
  
Izzy's POV  
  
  
[How could I have ever doubted myself? Jyou, my Jyou, knows how I feel. And now, I know how he feels as well. I can't believe how lucky I am.]  
  
  
The night that followed was one filled with passion, and love.  
  
No, we didn't make love physically. I don't think we needed to. Our feelings were so strong, that we didn't need anymore. Just simply being curled up together on the sofa, watching the snow swirl outside the window, was enough for us.  
  
We didn't talk much, either. Our eyes, and body language, said more than any words could have. Occasionally, a few words would form, and make their way out, to hover in the air;  
  
"Ever since I saw you at camp, I knew. . ." Jyou said, running his fingers through my hair. I smiled and snuggled in closer to his warm body.  
  
"When you sacrificed yourself to Peidmon, I was so scared that I'd never see you again," I said, softly, tears budding in my eyes. Jyou brushed them away, and pulled me in for a gentle kiss. Our first one.   
  
There's not a lot you can say about your first kiss. It's amazing. It's beautiful. It's real. And I knew, the moment my lips touched Jyou's, that I wanted to spend my life with him; forever.  
  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
  
Jyou's POV  
  
  
{I can't believe it! Never, in my wildest dreams, would I ever have thought that Koushirou could feel the same way for me, the same way I feel for him. It's so unreal, I find myself wondering if, maybe, this is only a dream. But if it is, I never want to wake up.}  
  
  
"Jyou? Jyou, wake up," said a soft voice. A hand was placed on my shoulder, and shook me gently. I groaned and shut my eyes tighter. Please tell me it wasn't all a dream! I thought, desperately. I opened one eye a crack.  
  
And set sight on an angel. My angel  
  
Izzy smiled down at me, his hair ruffled from sleep, his brown eyes bright. When he saw my eye was open, his smile melted into a grin, the corners of his eyes crinkling adorably. He reached down and pushed my bangs out of my eyes, and kissed my forehead softly. "Good morning. Merry Christmas," He said softly. A smile tugged at the corners of my lips as I slid my glasses into place. "Do you want your present now?" Izzy asked, searching for his bag. I grinned and grabbed Izzy around the waist and pulled him to the floor with me.   
  
"I don't know what you got me, but I think I like this better," I said, holding Izzy- my Izzy- tightly, my cheek resting on his soft hair.  
  
He resisted for about three seconds.  
  
I don't know how long we lay there in each other's arms, half asleep, just enjoying the warmth of being together. An hour? More? All I know is, suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door to the apartment. I was instantly snapped out of my dreamy state, my heart thudding from surprise. I looked down at Izzy, who was blinking sleepily at me. "Mmm. . . who is it Jyou?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. His voice was thick and stuffy from sleep, and it was all I could do not to pounce on him.  
  
"I dunno, Koushirou. Maybe I should answer it, ne?" I grinned, and gestured downward, voicing the fact that I couldn't get up because Izzy was sprawled out across my lap. He giggled and snuggled up closer to me.   
  
"Ohh. . . I have to get the door. It may be impor-Koushirou!!" I let out a little gasp as Izzy, sweet little Izzy, nipped at my earlobe with his teeth. He began to unbutton my shirt, while kissing down with each button he unfastened.  
  
"Let 'em wait," he said, throwing my shirt over his head. He looked at me with a devilish grin spread across his face, and reached down and pulled his own sweater over his head.   
  
It took me about two seconds to decide what I was going to do.  
  
What would you have done?  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
  
Fly On The Wall  
  
  
Izzy and Jyou moved from the living room floor to Jyou's room, on the bed. (Oh, GOD [drool]) Once again, Izzy was in Jyou's long, slender arms. Jyou took Izzy's slightly chubby chin in his pale hands, and tilted it upwards, catching his friend's soft lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
Jyou ran his tongue over Izzy's teeth gently, easing them apart gradually. Their tongues touched lightly. Izzy's eyes drooped to closing and he sighed inwardly, relishing in the taste of Jyou's kiss, the warmth of his embrace, and the steady beating of the two hearts; the hearts that seemed to beat in sync with each other.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!!  
  
"Mmph! I really should get that, Kou-chan," Jyou said, reluctantly, breaking the kiss. Izzy looked extremely disappointed.  
  
"Oh, all right!" he pouted, reaching behind him for his sweater. "But you owe me big time," he sighed and got off the bed. Jyou ruffled the smaller boy's hair, then made his way to the front door, pausing only for a second to check his appearance in the hall mirror. He smoothed down his shoulder length blue hair, then unlocked the door and swung it open.  
  
"Hey Jyou. Merry Christmas! What took you so long?" Taichi said, handing Jyou a gift-wrapped box. He had his other arm wrapped around a blonde, who also handed Jyou a gift.  
  
"Yeah, we've only been waiting out here for like, half an hour," Yamato said, running a hand through his hair.  
  
Jyou put the gifts down, then ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "Uhhh. . . I was. . ." Jyou was cut off when a mop of red hair poked his head around the corner.  
  
"Jyou, who is i-. . .oh, hi Taichi, Yamato," Izzy said, nervously knotting his sweater in his fingers.   
  
Matt glanced at Tai, who grinned back. "So, that's it, huh? You two have finally gotten together?" Jyou and Izzy looked at each other, shocked, then nodded, mutely. Tai chuckled softly and hugged Matt to his side tightly. "Ah, we know what that first day's like. This is your first time together, is it not?" More nodding. "Just as I thought. Well, I guess Matt and I will leave you too alone then. Well, Merry Christmas," Taichi smiled broader and winked. "And have fun,"  
  
With that, the two boys stepped out of the apartment, and shut the door gently behind them.  
  
Jyou turned to Izzy with a 'What-Just-Happened' look on his face, and Izzy grinned up at the taller boy. "Merry Christmas, Jyou-san!" He said, then pounced on the tall boy.  
  
And down the hall, a tall brunette stopped for a moment, then snorted with laughter and took the hand of the blonde who stood beside him, as they waited for the elevator.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Yama," He grinned as the doors slid open and the couple stepped inside.  
  
  
  
  
~THE END~  



End file.
